<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ラウネス運 - Laune’s Luck by Kwarduk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558771">ラウネス運 - Laune’s Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwarduk/pseuds/Kwarduk'>Kwarduk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clover and The Emerald Isle - Tales of Irish Intimacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls und Panzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputee, Blow Jobs, Breast Fondling, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Hand Jobs, Love, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, oc school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwarduk/pseuds/Kwarduk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laune, a student from the Japanese Shamrock school for girls is heading back home from a hard day, but what she is about to experience when she walks through that front door would be rather different from her planned evening, courtesy of a certain Irish boy (Lemon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clover and The Emerald Isle - Tales of Irish Intimacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ラウネス運 - Laune’s Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556375">Shamrock School for Girls - New Tactics</a> by Sharkycast.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based on an OC character created for the Girl's und Panzer Universe by the user Sharkycast, a link to the original story is present above, the image you see was also drawn by him and he also provided input and proofreading towards the story, so a big thanks to him for all this and allowing me to write this one-shot.</p><p>I also added in a few element's from my Mann und Grosskampf fanfiction, which is present on FanFiction.net, although I didn't intend for this story to be part of that universe, it could be considered a side-plot to it, the European schools you see, plus Éire Tanc High School, in which the male student comes from was created by myself.</p><p>The mentioned Tarczay school was created by the user Hauptman, also on FanFiction.net.</p><p>Anyways, with the notes and credits out of the way, sit back and enjoy this piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was the end of the school day on the schoolship of the Shamrock school for girls, many of its students were now walking among the many streets and paths, on the way to their destinations where they would go after school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One such student on her way back, was walking along a path by a road to head back to her cozy home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This student was Laune, one of the prominent students from the school’s tankery team, her role being one of the gunners, usually assigned to the team commander's Vickers Mk D.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was rather good looking, having jade green eyes with strawberry blond hair tied back into a ponytail, Her simple and kindly face had a healthy glow and some freckles on the cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wearing the standard Shamrock school uniform, consisting of a grey, utilitarian-looking dress with a pleated lower section below her waist, with the bottom of the dress ending at the level of her upper thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress also had short sleeves finished with white cuffs which were tight against her upper arms, a white collar surrounded her neck with three vertical buttons below, although only going down as far as her upper chest, so even if the school rules had permitted her to have them undone there was no way of her showing any cleavage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final touch on her clothing was a green, three leaf clover badge, being the main logo of her school, stitched on the left side of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress did show some skin, mostly her arms which the short sleeves didn't cover, her tankery role meant she had to keep fit, so her arms were not thin, but still full in their thickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the biggest eyecatcher was with her legs, Her left leg was toned and sleek, going down into a white sock which came up just below her knee with emerald green 'flashes' or bits of ribbon showing from under where it was turned down at the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, her leg went down into a black loafer shoe, The shoe itself was scuffed in places and hadn't been polished for a while; Laune wasn't the neatest of students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her right leg, however, was a different thing entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's because she didn’t have one… well, a natural one that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming out the bottom of her dress was the thigh socket of her prosthetic right leg, the plastic socket being a darker skin shade compared to the light skin of her other leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just above the knee, this plastic gave way to metal as a short but thick metal rod came down a bit further to the knee joint, which in itself was metal, then a metal rod came down out the bottom of this joint, which was an artificial equivalent of the fibula and tibia, all the way down into an artificial and rigid ankle joint, which connected to a plastic foot, which in itself was covered by the other black loafer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a quite prominent hint that Laune must have gone through a rather harsh event in the past, but it didn’t seem to matter to her, as she joyfully strolled along the footpath, with only a minor limp, the artificial limb making a clicking sound as it worked in tandem with her real leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also carried a bag with the strap over her right shoulder, the bag being full of her tankery clothes, but it also had a dark green caubeen sticking out of the half-open zipper, probably so it didn’t get crushed with the rest of her uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to stroll, humming happily to herself till she came to a row of houses, set aside for students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tankery students had a street of terraced houses dedicated to them, the houses themselves were built out of brick, the outside then covered in small aggregate and then painted, the two-storey houses did look rather samey, being painted white on the lower storey and stone grey on the upper storey, with some bare brick showing the dividing line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was also a small garden in front of each house, separated from the public path by a wooden fence and gate, some students would take care of the gardens themselves while others would call on the schoolship’s caretakers and gardeners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune personally chose the latter; although she had grown up on a farm and enjoyed the outdoors, she was not very good when it came to domestic plant maintenance and only seemed to hurt herself with the gardening tools if she tried anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune finally came up to her house, she reached over the gate and hit the latch on the other side, letting the gate swing open, She walked through and closed it behind her, and proceeded to walk along the concrete path to her front door, which was in the centre of the house, with two windows to each side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her key out of her bag as she reached the white painted front door, then dropped it as it slipped through her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tutting under her breath,  she retrieved the key from the ground and stuck it through the lock and twisted, the metallic sound of the internal latch retreating into the lock clearly audible, with that, she reached for the handle, twisted and pushed, the door opened up and she walked into her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the door behind her, she found herself in a central hall, with stairs up to the upper floor being right in front and just off to the left side, with a small passage on the right side which led under the stairs and to another door, which led out into the back garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The open door frame to her right led to the living room, while the open door frame to her left led to the kitchen and dining room, she ended up turning left and into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came up to the slate surfaced counter and put her bag down on it, the kitchen itself had countertops in an L-shape against the far left corner, broken in the middle by the presence of a metal sink, in front of the window which let light in from the front of the house, a fridge was on the right-end of the countertop full with her provisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towards the back of the house and separated from the kitchen by a square archway was what could be considered the dining room, with a table and a few chairs around it, Laune had her close tankery companions, those being Annalee, Clare, Erne and her commander Shannon around for social times, after-school meetings and parties every now and again, but mostly, this just served as a place for her to eat alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as she stood at the counter, shuffling through her bag and laying her caubeen off to the side, alone was the last thing she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh! Why did I put those sweets Shannon gave me at the bottom of the bag?” she complained to herself as she stuffed her hands deep into her bag, forcing them past all the tankery clothes, but soon, she reached her goal and pulled out a few candy bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, well I think I can afford to pig out for one night” she chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, out of nowhere, a pair of hands came around her face from behind, covering her eyes and turning her vision black, Laune herself gasped and dropped the candy bars, her whole body going tense to the unknown intruder catching her off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a few wimperes and panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Ah! Take the candy! Don’t hurt me please!” she prattled while sticking her hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intruder however let out a laugh, and it sounded masculine in nature, but it wasn’t evil in any way, rather it was in humour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I hurt the girl I love?” the male said, his voice having a distinct soft Irish accent in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune’s mind suddenly jumped to the realisation, as she recognised the voice immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got out of his hands, and turned herself around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And was surprised to find a teenaged boy standing in front of her, that boy, actually being her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was roughly two inches taller than her, having short black hair and a pair of blue eyes, his face was quite attractive and good looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was notably a student from a different school, but it was a tankery school which was outside of Japan, instead being a full Irish school called Éire Tanc High School, all the way from Europe, with himself being a native Irishman, compared to Laune who was Japanese in ethnicity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing the standard, male Éire Tanc school uniform, which consisted of a dark green blazer with breast and jacket pockets, with a matching tie on top of a white, buttoned shirt, further down he was wearing a pair of black trousers, black socks and a pair of black Oxford shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune’s face lit up in happiness as she realised it was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you!” she chirped as she went forward and gave him a hug, he embraced it and chuckled in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Laune, you missed me?” he inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I did! How did you you get over to my schoolship? You must’ve skipped class to have the time to come out here” Laune quizzed him as her curiosity was strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I managed to get my commander Fianna O'Shea to give me leave after lunchtime was over, and since our schoolship’s were docked nearby, I just got on a boat and sailed over, managed to get her before you finished your classes” he explained away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I see…” Laune replied, but then she stopped and realised the elephant in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait... How the hell did you get in my house?” she addressed the burning question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just smiled, “Simple… you left your front door unlocked” he revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune just felt like slapping herself in the face to her own clumsiness and forgetfulness, which was a sad part of her personality, but really, he kind of liked it, it gave her a sort of flair which he fell in love with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it! I knew I forgot to do something this morning!” she whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be glad I used the spare key and locked it for you” he mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for that” she returned now calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as she looked down on the floor and realised the candy bars she had dropped earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” she exclaimed as she turned away from him to bend over and pick them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she bent down however, her butt stuck out as her upper body bent over, she had to keep her legs mostly straight due to the fact one of them was artificial, he managed to get a good look at the sleek rear of her real leg, as well as her full rear clad in her dress, if her dress was any shorter, he may have even gotten a pantyshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune reached down and picked the bar’s up, bringing her body back up and straight again, seemingly none the wiser to the view she had just given him, she put the bars back on the counter and turned back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just had to pick those up again, but anyway” she chirped as she picked her bag and caubeen off the counter and walked over to the hallway again, but just as she reached the open doorway, she turned back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna come with me?” she asked him, a proposition he couldn't really deny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing” he responded, and walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune meanwhile turned towards the stairs and began to climb them, due to her prosthetic, she was forced to climb each step one at a time, while making liberal use of the railing, meanwhile he came into the hallway and witnessed her beginning to climb, before he did however, he decided out of cleanliness to take his shoes off, kicking them by the base of the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he turned and began to climb up the stairs, being able to go up two steps at a time like any normal person could, with that, he managed to catch up with Laune as she reached the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both continued forward till they reached a wall with a window in front of them, to the left was a door which went into a bathroom, but to right was another door, which went into a storage cupboard, but the upper level seemed to make a u-turn to the right, with a passage going back towards the front of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went to the front wall, and then turned right again, the door at the end of this led into a spare bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But between these, on the same wall to their right which the storage cupboard was, was another door, this one led into Laune’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was this room she made for, with him following close behind as she reached the door, turning the round knob and pushing it open, she walked in with him following soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bedroom had the walls coated in a light and dark blue wallpaper, the floors meanwhile were covered in dark blue carpet, in the far left corner of the room in relevance to the door was a wooden chest-of-drawers, with a mirror on the wall just above it and a tissue box sat on the top surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the far right corner was a double bed, covered in green sheets with a single pillow, it was along the room’s right wall, which had a window which let in light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the near right corner was a desk, with a TV screen connected to a satellite box and computer placed on it, she could have the keyboard and mouse on the desk, but currently it was covered in tankery documentation, it had some information on Japanese schools like Saint Gloriana, Ooarai, Pravda, Count, Tarczay, Bonple, but it even had some European names which he recognised, like Bovington, Campania, SCARLAT, MTF and so forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, against the wall between the desk and door, was a tall closet with drawers at the bottom, another means of clothes storage like the chest-of-drawers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Propped up in a corner, he also spied a pair of crutches, used when Laune either couldn't or didn't want to use her prosthetic leg, They were a further reminder of his girlfriend's disability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lanue went over to the chest-of-drawers and put her bag down by the side of it, as well as putting her caubeen with its emerald green feather hackle down on the top surface, he meanwhile closed the bedroom door behind him as he witnessed her walking over to her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned with her back against the bed and jumped back, letting her body flop onto the bed with a rush of air from the soft impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He witnessed this all, but from his perspective, he got even more where that came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dress had flopped up and traveled up her thighs some distance, plus when she came to a rest and let out a heavy breath of relief, her legs were spread a bit too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This gave him a full view of her white panties right between her legs, they were rather simple in their design, just being a solid white colour, with no decorations or fancy designs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt a bit naughty to be staring at a girl’s underwear, but really, he couldn't take his eyes off them, plus they belonged to his completely oblivious girlfriend, so he felt like it wasn’t too much of a sin to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune then shot back up, with her hands holding her upper body straight, she gave her strawberry blonde hair and ponytail a flick to get them out of her face and looked back at him, as he walked into the centre of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, I had a rather busy day today” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? What sort of stuff did you get up to?” he probed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This morning was maths.... God I hate maths!” she moaned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But history was good! I got the mark back for an essay I did - I wrote about World War Two tanks; I got a C plus!” she said proudly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah! that's great Laune, you must've blown the competition away!" he said. He knew that was a good mark for her; although he thought she was fun and lovely in every way, Laune wasn’t the brightest of academics.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she had been kept back a year before she joined High School, owing to a combination of poor grades and time off for her recovery from her horrendous accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The teacher said I made good egg noodles in cookery class” she went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s nice” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...But it was supposed to be a sponge cake…” Laune said with a confused expression on her face,  “Then we had flower arranging…”</span>
</p><p>
“Is that… good…?” he asked warily.
</p><p>
“Hmm… I’m no good at it, I cut myself on the knife” she complained, holding up her left hand, the pinkie of which was wrapped in sticking plaster.
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Laune!  You should be more careful!” he scolded but in a concerned rather than a harsh way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Sensha-do practice was way more fun!” she said, her eyes lighting up as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got the Mark D out and did some gunnery practice; Shannon says if I improve just a little bit more then she’ll make me the permanent gunner for the Mark D!  And as that is her tank, and she’s the commander, I’ll be the official gunner of the command tank!” Laune smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great Laune!” he praised, secretly wondering if it made that much difference, or if this even amounted to a real promotion in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shannon also asked me to ask you some questions next time I saw you” she mentioned, with an expression of concentration on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… here I am…?” he replied expectantly, waiting for her to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I can’t remember what they were” Laune said, scratching her head and looking a bit disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then they can’t have been that important” he consoled her, not wanting her to feel bad, and internally pleased that he would not have to answer any of Shannon’s interrogation by proxy on all matters relating to Éire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right!” she perked up with a smile on her innocent face, She launched into sharing more information about her practice session.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the practice, Dance Club did one of their routines for us, but one of Finn’s shoes flew off and actually hit vice-commander Clare on the backside as she was inspecting the tracks of one of the L-60s, Of course, she thought Finn had thrown it at her on purpose, so she ended up chasing Finn around the hanger!” she prattled on.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And washing the tank down afterward turned into a bit of a water fight with the hose pipes - oh, that reminds me, my PT kit is soaking, I’d better not leave in my bag - but we even had time for a Shamrock coffee at ‘The Harp’ afterwards, and I’ve only just got back really” she concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve been rather busy, I wasn’t really doing much in the morning” he mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the usual?” Laune predicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, Fianna keeping the tankery team concentrated on practice, Doyle being her standing muscle, Talulla being the loud, Unionist hating Republican she always is… oh, and Fergus got drunk, again” he told, the last line full of resignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, have you still not gotten to the bottom of how he gets drunk?” Lanue questioned, he just shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, he gets non-alcoholic beer, and he still gets drunk, Doyle swears he must have a fermenting stomach or something like that, he was stumbling around the courtyard mumbling a lot of random stuff, but weirdly, Shannon’s name came up a few times” he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehh? That’s strange, what does Shannon have to do with him, I know they both know each other, but saying her name in his drunken ramblings?” Laune conversed, sounding confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, he says a bunch of random things, that’s what I got before Talulla came over and stuffed his head into the nearby fountain to sober him up” he finished, with a giggle coming out of Laune’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were planning to get some tankery practice done for today, but nothing went to plan, firstly, Fergus was drunk, as I said earlier” he began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secondly, one of our Covenanters overheated and Talulla, in her infinite wisdom, called it a Black and Tan piece of junk and kicked one of the road wheels, which ended with her sobbing on the floor holding onto her foot” he continued, and then took a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the Irish army ever have Covenanters?” Laune then interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the British ‘Irish Guards’ in Ulster had them, that was the pretext we used to get ours” he explained, he then steered back to the main conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where was I? Oh yeah, finally the Churchill VI, which I drove and Doyle commanded, and which was supposed to be fixed from the previous training day, hadn’t even been worked on, because the repair crews sodded off and got drunk the night before!” he exclaimed, sounding a bit annoyed, which made Laune snigger a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when they came in with a hangover which even Fergus would cringe at, Fianna just called the whole thing off, which was rather unfortunate as hers and the other Comet, Fergus’ Mark D, the other two Covanenter’s and Talulla’s and the other L-60s were good to go, but anyway with nothing to do for the rest of the day, I managed to get myself excused, came over to Shamrock and here I am, so yeah, that was my day in a nutshell” he finished up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune smiled and got back off the bed, and walked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both have had interesting days” she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed we have” he replied in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now we're both here to enjoy the evening together?” she continued on, as she put her hands on the side of his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much” he professed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood there for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes rather deeply, they both hadn’t seen each other in weeks, and the tension was rather showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon, Laune eased herself forward, her eyes closing, and then, her lips came on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes closed and the two began to kiss slowly, the quiet pops of their lips and saliva being only gentle with the sound of their breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon, it picked up, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and went into a full French kiss, in response, he moved his hands to wrap around her back, keeping her against his body, but he also moved his left hand down towards her rear, and set it on her right buttock, grabbing it through the dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune gave out a moan through the kiss as she felt him knead one side of her full ass, she returned the favour by being a bit more energetic with her kiss, the popping of their lips now becoming even louder in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after a good minute of making out, the two broke away from their kiss, with the powerful look of lust in both their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that they both wanted to release the pent up frustration from the weeks of being away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so, now that we're both together and alone in my bedroom...” Laune began, as she snaked her right hand down his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt it run past his left hand, onto the left side of his hip, across his upper left thigh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his eyes widened slightly as her hand came to rest on the crotch of his trousers, giving a slight squeeze to the now expanding contents in the boxers underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I can fit all of this in my mouth?” she asked, which was a sudden departure from the cheery conversations they were having earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t really concern him as much as you would expect, as he had gotten off with Laune in the past, and he could really do with a nice session with her to unwind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you want to, I ain’t gonna stop you” he accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune gave back a cute smile, and then began to sink down onto her knees in front of him, her horny intentions being rather clear by the sexy movement she was giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her clumsiness struck again as she lost balance, her artificial leg doing little to support her as she fell forwards, she yelped as her face and chest hit the carpet with a thud, while he stood back, looking quite concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you okay?” he asked concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Laune just let off a meek chortle, trying to cover her silliness as she pushed her body back up with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just tumbled a little bit, hehe” she returned as she grabbed onto his legs, and began to pull herself back up, with him just stood there and watching her head inch back up to his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got back onto her knees, with her artificial limb now cooperating as she made a movement with her right thigh to make sure the metal knee was set into the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now stable, she looked back up at him with her mesmerising jade eyes, and gave her a cheeky smile, with him smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, where was I, oh yeah…” she momentarily spoke, then moving her hands from his thighs to his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grasped at the handle of his flyer and gave it a sharp tug, her other hand quickly undoing the button above it, the button came loose and the fly came down with ease, now showing off his white boxers in the parting of his trousers, with a bulge growing within them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune didn’t hesitate as she pushed a hand down into his boxers, and grabbed onto the organ she had been looking for, feeling it throbbing in her grip from all the sexual tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally pulled it out of his boxers and out into the open, and his six inch penis was now in the light, glans exposed with her hand still wrapped around the shaft, it was clear that Laune had missed the feel and sight of his cock, and the good practice of making him feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting to do this for a while” she then told as she gave the member a few short strokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so, after seeing your eagerness” he replied, Laune just let out a cute giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just stand there and enjoy the show” she purred, then looked back down at it his swollen penis, with it just begging for attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went forward and began to lick the tip with her tongue, swirling around the smoothness of his glans, he grit his teeth to the feeling of her soft tongue on his sensitive tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she moved and took his member into her mouth, squeezing down on it with her lips, she kept going forward till she had almost five inches in her mouth, and only stopped when a sudden gag came out of her nose as she hit her limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a gasp as the sudden rush of pleasure emitted from his groin, the feeling being electrifying through his entire nervous system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune pulled back until only the glans of his dick was in her mouth, then she pushed forward again, taking it all back into her mouth, just stopping short of the back of her throat, which made her gag previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back again, and then forwards the same amount, and began to get into a rhythm of bobbing her head back and forth on his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only stand there and watched as she worked magic on him, the pleasure flowing through and intoxicating his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lewd sounds of the slicking of saliva and lips against skin began to fill the room, the gurgles and pops of his dick entering and exiting her mouth, and the muffled moans from the depths of her filled throat, it just went further to increase the horniness of the two lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune herself had soon started to speed up, only thirty seconds after she had started her blowjob, her eagerness to get him off being ever so present in her pace, however her efforts could also be considered sloppy at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saliva dripped out from the corners of her mouth as her head kept rocking back and forth, his shaft was also covered in a thick coat of her saliva too, glistening to the light coming through the bedroom window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a minute and a half in, the moans from Laune had gotten more intense, as well as her bobbing actions as she continued to work and taste his penis; her tongue continued to lap at his tip and soaked up any precum which was beginning to leak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to gasp and groan to the feeling of her tongue working his sensitive glans, the pleasurable feeling being familiar, yet still so new from the last time they did this, and it was still so amazing to him that Laune, despite her inherent clumsiness, was quite good at what she was doing to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly, she pulled all the way out, letting his hard member slip completely out of her mouth with a pop, she then grabbed it and gave him a small handjob, the saliva providing a slippery surface, as she looked up at him with her beautiful jade eyes, with her face still next to his penis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid to finish, I'm looking forward to tasting your seed” she whispered seductively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Ok” was what he could muster up, his mind still clouded from all the pleasure he had been experiencing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and fluttered her eyelids, just before turning back to his cock in her hand and pushing it back into her mouth, and continued the sucking motion she had been doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later he was wishing they had done this on the bed or somewhere sitting down, as his legs were feeling weak from all the delectation she was giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune had got even more eager with her moves, she was shoving his dick harder into her mouth than before, and had even put her hands on the back of his thighs to pull his hips into her face with every bob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The popping and squelching of saliva got even louder, as well as the moans from her filled mouth, with a gag or two coming out every so often from her going too deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all too intoxicating for his senses, now at a high state of buzzing euphoria, his hips were starting to slightly buck, and the throbbing sensation from his cock was more powerful than ever, and his pulse was hammering in his head, even more elevated by the lewd situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune herself was feeling the sexual gratification from sucking off her boyfriend, the lingering taste of precum in her mouth, along with the smooth texture of his glans rubbing against her tongue and tonsils, were exhilarating to her senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was even starting to get more damp down below in her own nether regions, her panties starting to become more moist form her ever lewd actions as she continued moaning through her filled mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For him, however, after five minutes of her sloppy but eager blowjob, his body was now begging for release, and it was soon going to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His testicles, still confined in the snugness of his boxers, began to squeeze and his sperm began to move out, soon mixing around in his vesicles, he gasped as he started to feel it as a pressure begging to grow inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Laune, I think… I’m gonna cum!” he warned his girlfriend of his coming orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune just gave out an eager hum as she continued to suck him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hmmm, I’m going to love tasting his seed, all that thickness and body, swirling around my mouth and then going down my throat, I can't wait!' was what ran through her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as he felt the load of sperm produced from his reproductive system reach the base of his penis, he let out what could be described as a rather painful sounding groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune, who caught this, suddenly stopped and quickly pulled off his contracting dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you okay?” she said in a panic, concerned that she may have hurt him in some way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only answer from him was a more hearty groan, and his load barreled towards his tip and shot out in a powerful orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first jet of his white fluid hit Laune right in the face, startling her with a shriek leaving her mouth with her lips and eyes squeezing shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second and third bursts of semen hit her on her left and right cheek, the small freckles and rosiness of the skin now being lost in the strands of sticky white now covering them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fourth burst covered her lips and chin, and he let out a gasp as his fifth and final load came out at the tail end of his penile contractions, merely dropping out and dribbling out onto her chest, and onto her grey dress uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was left catching his breath as he looked down at her, after some time of the room only being filled with the sound of his panting, Laune opened her eyes again, emitting an unsure whine to the feeling of the semen, originally intended for her mouth, now splattered all over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… wasn’t intending for that to happen” she admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stood there as he watched her lick around her mouth and collect all the semen stuck on and near her lips, she licked it all up and closed her mouth behind her tongue, and a gulp came out as she swallowed it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, you taste as good as ever” she smiled, approving of the taste of his seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I’m glad of that” he managed to say between his gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then her expression of joy changed to disappointment as she looked down, and noticed some good sized semen stains on the collar and chest area of her uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! It even got on my uniform!? Uurgh! You know how hard it is to clean semen stains out of panties? Yet alone dresses?” she fumed to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panicked slightly as the scene of pleasure changed to annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err, well you did take me out of your mouth at the last moment didn’t you?” he mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because I’m an idiot” Laune bashed herself, as she struggled to step back up on her feet, then going over to the room’s chest-of-drawers to pick some tissues out of a box on the top to clean the remaining cum off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But hey, there is a silver lining to this” he then said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what's that?” she asked when she was finished, turning around to face him again with her pretty face now clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you're gonna have to take that uniform off ain't you?” he pointed out while gesturing at her uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune looked a bit bewildered at first, but then a smile came over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe I’ll do that now,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unbuttoned the three buttons under the collar of her utilitarian uniform in what she presumably thought was a seductive manner, then she reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled upwards, the grey fabric began to peel off her body as he watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her white panties were the first to be revealed, tight against her groin and broad hips, and also being a bit damp, her stomach was next, being well toned and smooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to stop as due to how her dress was designed, she had to pull her arms through the short sleeves before she could do anything else, with both her arms now inside her dress, she pulled it all over her head and completely off her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body was now fully revealed from the confines of her dress, like a beautiful butterfly coming out of its cocoon as she took a gasp, shook her strawberry blond hair and ponytail, and then tossed the discarded dress aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her slim arms, sleek shoulders and her chest with her larger than average breasts clad in a simple white bra were now on show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take his eyes off her as he took steps forward, closing the distance between them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also took a step or two forward, until they were both now up against each other’s chests again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As beautiful as always, am I right?” Laune smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As always” he returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned up and placed her lips on his, he put his arms on her back and gave his embrace in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood and kissed, with Laune then pushing it further my invading his mouth with her tongue, with her hands landing on his hips, quite close to his still exposed penis, rubbing up against her groin and panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then broke the kiss and looked deep into her alluring jade eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s quite awesome having a unique girlfriend like you, having a prosthetic leg and all” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” she returned rather strongly, with him flinching slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did I go over the line?” he quickly said apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all, I like that you think that, but…” Lanue began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then witnessed her move her hands up to just below her breasts, and then push them upwards, showing their roundness off even more and threatening to make them bulge out of her bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...can you focus on the things I still have two of?” she cooed with a cute face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't say no to that as he moved his hands up and took both her breasts into his hands and began to grope them, squeezing and rubbing the soft mounds over her chest rather rhythmically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breaths now had a pleasurable undertone to them as she moved a hand down to his penis, wrapped her fingers around and began to jerk the soft appendage, trying in a bid to get him hard again for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have these got bigger?" he asked, as he continued to rub his hands over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you calling me fat?!" she quipped as she stopped jerking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No... no..." he backtracked, although he could see she was just joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea how hard it is to work out when you only have one leg?" she went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fair enough,” he conceded, as he continued to fondle her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Although, I could give you a good workout if you wanted' he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled again, and went back to jerking his member, and cooing from the pleasure of her boobs being touched as they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare he got to feel a girl’s breasts, but now was a moment he had been waiting for, but he still wasn’t satisfied, he wanted more from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then felt him grab her left bra strap and pull it off her shoulders, feeling it go fully slack against her arm, before she could question him however, his hand moved to the top of her left bra cup and sharply pulled it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her left breast bounced free from its confines, with its perky nipple fully on show and waiting to be teased, which he gladly took advantage of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head dived down, and his lips grasped around the nipple, his mouth sucking on it hard as he fondled her right breast even more vigorously to match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune gasped and now began to moan from her sensitive bud being attacked by his mouth, she wouldn’t like to admit it, but she liked having her nipples sucked, whenever he would do it, it would drive her crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fullness of her breasts, they were remarkably sensitive, and she could sometimes orgasm from just vigorous attention on them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little yelp would come out of her mouth every time his teeth would grind against her teat, and this would be even more energetic if he chose to bite on it slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her free left hand to the back of his head, curling her fingers in his hair to keep him on her breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh! That feels so good! You really are good at this!” she praised him through her heavy breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh really? … I can do one better' he thought smartly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His right hand, still free, moved quickly down her stomach, and dived underneath the hem of her panties, his fingers went past a small amount of hair, and reached her wet and vulnerable folds, which he didn’t waste the opportunity to exploit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lanue’s face was in disbelief at first, but then her head shot back and a loud moan left her mouth as he curled his fingers into her entrance and began to finger her rather harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He now started to bite on her nipple more purposefully, and his left hand grasped and pulled down her bra on her right side, letting her right breast free, which opened up her right nipple to be squeezed and twisted on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Ah!” Laune exclaimed from the mind-melting pleasure she was experiencing, her hand awkwardly jerking him off now going even faster, despite his penis now actually being hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers culed deeper into her snitch, now fully covered in the juices she was secreting </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on… let me feel it… Don't stop! Don't STOP!” she continued to cry out, not really caring if her words were audible to anyone else outside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hmm… some more praise for her large-ish breasts is in order?' he chuckled in his mind, as he caught her right nipple between his fingers and his left nipple between his teeth and pulled on them both at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden shot of pleasure drove Laune wild, her wanking hand seemingly going crazy, however a bit too crazy as on a downstroke, she pushed too hard and bent his penis, her clumsiness striking yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden pain from his groin prompted him to suddenly grit his teeth together, unfortunately with her left nipple still between them, a pained grunt leaving his mouth at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune howled and quickly let go of his member as he pulled himself back off her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Be careful!” he exclaimed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so sorry! Did I break it?! Please tell me I didn’t!” she panicked and apologised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down and inspected his shaft, luckily it wasn’t turning blue or any other colour, and it was still throbbing healthily to his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I think it’s good, but I think we’ll give him a rest for now, did I hurt you?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune's hand was on her abused nipple, which was turning red, but she gently shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was just the shock, It felt… kinda… good…" she muttered, blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's both be a bit more gentle for a bit, but there is something I've wanted to do to you for a good while now” he waved off and then revealed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? What exactly?” she asked confused, He just gave a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You about to see” he simply replied with, as he moved down and onto his knees in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put both his hands on her hips and hooked them into the hip straps of her panties, and with one quick motion, yanked them down, with them now lazily wrapped around her ankles, real and artificial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a positive look to seeing her wet pussy now exposed to the air, the drips of her juices just inviting him in for a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An invitation he gladly took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey what are you do- Ahggnn!” Lanue tried to say, but was cut off by him suddenly stuffing his face in between her legs and pressing his mouth against her womanhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly stuck his tongue out and wasted no time licking and prodding her entrance, licking up all the fluid she had been leaking, his left hand came around her artificial leg and grabbed onto her soft ass to keep her steady, his right hand meanwhile went back up her body and grabbed onto her left breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Laune could do was gasp and moan to the new wave of pleasure coming from her groin, the electrifying feeling going all over her body, her head, her arms, her chest, her left leg, and even her right leg… which didn’t exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The peculiarities of phantom limb syndrome, manifesting during times of sexual skullduggery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did two things however, she moved her left hand down onto his head and kept it against her legs, while her right hand grabbed onto her right breast and fondled it herself, not caring when her own nails left red scratch marks on it, to make up for the lack of touch he was giving her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breaths were really heavy and full of lust, the electrifying feeling of his tongue acting on her sensitive folds was purely euphoric as they were weeping into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mmm, she tastes so sweet and lovely, like always' he thought to himself, showing that he clearly didn’t mind her libideo fueled leakage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue pushed even deeper into her entrance, beginning to tease her inner walls and collect even more of her juices, his left hand squeezing even harder on her full ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still a bit annoying that he had the plastic of her artificial leg rubbing against his left cheek, it felt so unnatural compared to the smoothness of her skin against his right cheek, but he didn’t care one bit, the joy of eating his girlfriend out and hearing her cries of pleasure greatly made up for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune continued to loudly moan, her breasts felt like they were throbbing from the rough action they were getting from him and herself, she was starting to feel weak in the knees - or knee in her case - as he didn’t stop for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh!... Yeah!... It’s sooo good!” she continued to praise and exclaimed through her shrieks and moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, she was experiencing the inevitable feeling, it felt like a knot was tying inside her, and her cervical senses were beginning to race, the hormonal flood gate seemed like it was about to burst open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tightened down even harder on his head, and continued to squeeze her breast and nipple as her orgasm was building up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I… can't… hold… on…" she cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Go ahead Laune, cum for me' he cheered her on in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much, all the pleasure was too much, she couldn’t hold it in anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, her orgasm hit like a brick wall, her head snapped back and a powerful euphoric scream left her mouth, her body snapped taught like a string and a torrent of her juices came out of her vagina, straight into his mouth as he drank and savoured its sweet taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whole body continued to spasm and shake as the cries left her mouth; she really didn’t seem to care if anyone else heard her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her orgasm finally subsided as her body went loose again; he quickly took his right hand off her breast and wrapped it around her back, just to make sure she wouldn’t fall over as he continued to lick her pussy clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally finished cleaning her down under, and stood back up to his full height. He had his gaze on her post-orgasm jade eyes, a red flush being on her cheeks as he moved his hands back to her sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You truly taste amazing down there” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it, I definitely did” she returned, with a smile presenting on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be appropriate, since you sucked my cock and let me cum on your face” he mentioned, with a giggle coming out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last part of that was unintentional, but I was eager to blow you for some time” she returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a quick look downwards, and looked back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I’ve been eager to do with you” he let in on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? What’s that?” Laune asked with some eagerness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered by grabbing his penis and moving his hips forward, until the glans of his throbbing length made contact with the wet lips of her throbbing womanhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This touch sent a shudder through her body and mind, she knew exactly what he meant from this as she looked deep into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to fuck your pussy in bed Laune” he reavealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed a bit forced from him, but really, Laune had been waiting for him to say that ever since they had started, giving him a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was the plan all along" she agreed to his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet, just go on the bed and… well… enjoy yourself” he suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune left his grip and walked over to the bed, meanwhile he remained where he was standing, managing a look over his shoulder to witness her naked and swaying butt, her panties being dragged along by the ankle of her prosthetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then turned back around and looked down at his Éire Tanc school uniform, which had been messed up a bit thanks to the actions of the past few minutes, along with the fact that his trousers were barely hanging onto his hips and his cock was still hanging out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While keeping his back to the bed, he began to undress, taking off his dark-green blazer and tossing it to the side, then taking off his green tie, unbuttoning the buttons on his white undershirt and then pulling the shirt off his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest was now exposed, in his tankery role he was a driver, which meant he had to operate the stiff steering leavers of his tank, this meant his arms had the outlines of muscles, especially his biceps being quite visible, his chest too had defined abs to go with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hooked his thumbs into his trousers and pulled them down off his hips, with them hitting the floor, he did the same maneuver with his boxers, letting them hit the floor too, he used his feet to get the black socks off them, first the left, then the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now fully naked, he turned back around, and saw Laune in her state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was there, now lying back on the right side of the double bed, her bra now fully taken off and discarded on the floor nearby, she had also kicked off the loafer off her left foot, but he quickly saw she had taken something else off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being her prosthetic leg, now held up in her right arm, amusingly with her panties still hanging around the ankle and still with its school shoe in place, from this the remains of her right leg were now on show, which consisted of most of her right thigh, being cut off just under two-thirds of the way down, with the stump at the end being a reminder of the accident she had in childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm…” he let out to the sight, looking at her prosthetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was just gonna get in the way, wasn't it?” Laune stated her reasoning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never wear it in bed anyway" she added, as she threw the leg off to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bang however of it hitting her chest-of-drawers as she had thrown it too hard, and it knocked the previous tissue box, and the dark green caubeen of her tankery uniform off and onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He witnessed this, and then looked back at Laune, who had covered her mouth in embarrassment to her clumsiness, she looked at them, and then she broke down into a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops” she burst through her giggles, he just shook his head with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be more careful with that!" he exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, you just wouldn't be the same without your clumsiness Laune” he intoned with a smile, to soften his previous words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally got that out of her system, and set her gaze on his body, especially his hard penis and the two testicles in the sack underneath, begging to be inside her again, also along with his built-up body, he was a sexy sight for a girl like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, now that's a sight I've missed” she cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re a sight I’ve missed too” he returned in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chucked to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, come on over and give me a good time” she invited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over, with his hardness and his sack bobbing around until he came to the side of her bed, he put his hand down on the softness of the mattress on her far side, and his body twisted as he clambered up onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She witnessed his body coming over the top of hers, she shuffled back a bit until she was laid flat on the mattress, with her head on the pillow near the backrest, her thighs subconsciously spread apart, giving some space in between them for his legs to land in, and they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He now had his hands on either side of her, keeping his body suspended above hers, both of them looking deep into each others' eyes, her spread thighs fully showing off her womanhood, inviting the hard penis hanging just above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed there for a while, just looking at each others face, until Lanue sat up and kissed him, with him returning it fully, the quiet pops of their lips being the only sound in the room along with their breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laune” he then said when their lips came apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” she hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to ask, are you on your cycle? I don’t want to risk getting you pregnant or anything” he mentioned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the issue of contraception, he hadn’t brought any and he knew Laune was too forgetful to have any on her either, so it was basically hope she was off her cycle, or use the patented ‘Catholic contraception method’, which was rather fitting actually as he was a son to Catholic parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you don’t want to risk knocking me up, eh?” she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally, if my parents found out I did that, hell if they knew I was having sex with you before marriage, they’d kill me” he told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune gave out a huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you would just tell them we were dating and having fun in bed” she wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too, but they have their heads too far up their arses to see this is what I want” he lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Laune then began, bringing her arms up around his neck, he looked closer at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...if it makes you feel better… yes, I’m off my cycle” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This immediately put a smile on his face, with the reassurance that he could go all the way with her without the risks involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune got him back on track, “Well… what are you waiting for?” she pushed, looking down her body, with him immediately knowing what she was looking at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, you better be ready,” he affirmed, as he grabbed his penis and let his hips down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided himself, till the tip of his member was against her folds once again, unlike the last time however, he wasn’t going to stop there, he made sure he was lined up, and with that, he let go and pushed his hips towards her, forcing his length into her wetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tight squeal and moan left her mouth as she felt his member fill up her tightness, he kept pushing until their hips finally came together, the full length of his penis being swallowed up by her vagina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just forgot how tight you were” he admitted with a smile to her, with her smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I forgot how big you felt inside me” she remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now feeling that she was used to him now, he pulled his member out most of the way, and then pushed it back in, then pulled out, and then pushed back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Laune could take him going hard and fast, but he just wanted to be a bit slow at first, mostly with the deviant intention to make her beg for him to go faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune herself could feel his member squeezing in and out of her womanhood, but the juices she had spilled provided good lubrication, she didn’t feel any discomfort, only the pleasure emitting from the sex she was experiencing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her arms around the back of his neck and simply closed her eyes, moaning to the rhythmic actions of his cock inside her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He too was feeling a good amount of pleasure, his glans buzzing with the feeling of her soft insides squeezing down on his length, the electrifying feeling coursing through his lower body and legs, which just gave him the primeval motivation to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one thing he couldn't overlook was a feeling of imbalance, being in the missionary position they were in, he could feel her bent left leg rubbing against the back of his right leg, but he could only feel the side of her right thigh rubbing against his left hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t bad at all, but to him it felt a bit disheartening, a constant reminder of the pain she had gone through which gave her that imbalance, which he knew all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed the pleasures of sex quickly eroded any disheartening feelings between the two, as he just ignored this and concentrated on giving her his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune remained in her position, heavy sighs and moans leaving her mouth every time his cock pushed inside her, the shuffling of the mattress below them being another prominent sound in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was getting restless to the slow speed he was going at, her internal libideo demanding even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, go faster” she asked from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? You want me to pound you even faster?” he coaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune just blushed to how dirty he was willing to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...A-And harder” she managed to get past the sudden wave of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was all that, I didn’t quite hear you” he teased, trying to force her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I want you to bang me faster and harder!” Laune exclaimed loudly, now feeling even more embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally nodded in understanding and began to accelerate his thrusting motion, going up to two thrusts a second, he also rolled his hips even further forward and pushed his length even deeper inside her, now with his tip coming even closer to her cervix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had an immediate effect, with Laune gasping and moaning even louder, with her moans being rather short and sweet, but sounding out every odd moment when he pushed into her, the bed too was starting to creek and squeak in rhythm with his movements, the mattress shifting with every thrust he made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slapping of their hips coming together was also now starting to sound even wetter, as Laune was leaking juices even more from her stretched womanhood, with the wet body of his cock still pushing in and pulling out, the testicles in his sack tensed up as they continued to strike her perineum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing had picked up due to the harder work he had to do to keep up his faster and harder thrusts, his skin had also began to develop a sex flush, but below him, Laune’s pale skin too had began to develop a flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to moan and while loudly to the onslaught her womanhood was receiving, but she was feeling like her upper body was being neglected, which she wanted to rectify now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!… Don't forget these!" she panted, bringing her hands up to cup her full breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly took this on, by taking his left hand off the bed and grabbing onto her right breast, he gave the mound a tight squeeze, along with rubbing the nipple on top with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve scratched your boob” he pointed out, seeing the scratch marks she had put into them with her earlier fondling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Did I?... I don’t care, Ah! I wanted to please myself no matter what!” she responded through her gasps and moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments he bent his other arm, and slid off his hand until he was now resting on the bed by his right elbow, this had the effect of moving his head down so it was even closer to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found themselves again looking closely into each other’s eyes, and rather quickly, Laune pulled her head up and kissed him deeply, with him returning it just as equally, their tongues fighting each other, with the moans from her vocal cords vibrating through his connected mouth as well as hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also moved his right hand across the bed sheets and over the pillow until it was under her head, he pushed upwards to keep her head against his, all the while he kept fondling her chest and rocking his hips hard against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to keep kissing up for a good minute, but at some point, Laune broke off with a loud gasp as her lungs were hurting, she gave him a wide-eyed look, but then stuffed her face into the crook of his neck, then rotating her head till her jaw was above his right shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to let out her euphoric moans, with them feeling even louder to him thanks to the fact her mouth was now closer to his ear, but through as the whining, gasping and moaning, he could make out she was saying something repeatedly to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you… I love you… I love you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words resonated in his head, and he could not help but feel that they both were riding the euphoric high of love, together as one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came closer to the side of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too” he breathed out softly, but was still loud enough for her to hear, with small tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes, a show of acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As another show of acknowledgement, she moved her legs up to wrap more tightly around him; naturally only her left one enveloped him while the inside of what remained of her right thigh pressed against his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just wish this could never end, for Laune, it was like she was whole once again, feeling the electric rush of sex in all her limbs, even her missing one; for him, it felt like nothing else mattered in the world, his parents could be in Hell for all he cared, even if they would beat him a thousand times with a ruler if they found out what he was doing to Laune right now, he still wouldn’t care, he loved her too much to just let her go now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point however, this time of beauty between the two would have to come to an end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune’s body was sore, her vagina had been stretched and pounded, and her breasts were starting to throb from the rough love they had endured, although in her hormonal and excited state they still felt great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his body was tiring, his legs were feeling sore and his head was spinning from being so intoxicated on hormones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed however their bodies were about ready to end it, deep in Laune’s groin, she could feel her cervical senses tingling and that feeling of a knot tightening up was now coming back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in his groin, his testicles were pumping up a new load of sperm, going up to his vesicles to be mixed into a new load of semen, the feeling of an inward pressure beginning to grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close…!” Laune gasped out as she could feel her orgasm coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you? I can feel mine coming too” he responded to her just as eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still thinking of pulling out, but Laune just tightened herself against his body, gripping on his neck and squeezing her legs around him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together!” she insisted, pretty much confirming she wanted him to finish inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thrust seemed for a moment to go into overdrive, trying his hardest to bury his length as deep into her as possible, his tip coming ever so close to her cervix, which would be the recipient of his coming orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His right hand sought out her ample left breast again, and after squeezing it a few times in synch with thrusting, his forefinger and thumb closed on her rock hard nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was now getting higher and higher, her moans and squeals were getting more and more energetic, as the feelings inside her came to a breaking point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed, for a few moments at least, they were in the stars as their visions filled up with them, the knot in Laune seemed ready to break, and the load of semen was barreling down his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the two lovers hit their explosive climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the half second between the beginning of Laune's orgasm and his, without even thinking about what he was doing, his thumb and forefinger pinched together hard on Laune's left nipple, flattening the sensitive bud between his strong digits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune screamed at the top of her voice, her jade eyes opened wide with the mirage of hearts in her pupils felt ever so present.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the orgasm took hold of his body he kept his fingers pressed tightly together as he seemed to be unable to control them; her teat like a little pancake in his grip.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation flowed from Laune's trapped nipple all over her body so that it mixed with every other feeling and emotion that was coursing through her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to yell out loud as her back arched and her tightness coiled up, spasming tightly as a flow of her juices came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This all coincided with his orgasm, he let out a loud and powerful groan as he gave one last deep thrust, and at this precise moment his semen burst out of him, the large torrent of white, hot and sticky mass squirted out of his glans and right into her awaiting womb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vagina and his penis spasmed together in unison, which just helped to keep the torrent of his sperm pumping into her, she could feel each wave of the hot magma entering her more precious core, the stickiness coating her fresh walls and the sort of sentient feeling of it all swimming around inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of his load bounced back off her cervical entrance, and squeezed between his length and her walls until finally coming out of her entrance, with most of it clinging onto her wet lips and his length, with a small amount dripping off and staining the bed sheets below her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to pump six full loads into her, covering every nook and cranny of her cervix, with maybe some droplets even trying to go up her tubes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she was on her cycle, she would’ve definitely gotten pregnant from what he had pumped into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once he was all done, and the last amounts of semen dribbled out of his cock, his body went slack, Laune’s body also went slack from exhaustion, and the two fell back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came down over her body, her chest squashing up against his, his legs going weak and going limp next to hers, and his head came down to the left side of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both stuck there, breathing heavily to try and pay back their oxygen debt, their muscles felt pulled and hurt, and their minds were spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after a while, the breaths seemed to slowly get calmer, and soon he rolled off her body, his now soft penis came out of her womanhood, letting a small flow of his excess seed out, he came to rest on the bed to her left, but still remaining so close to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both their eyes seemed rather dreary, as their bodies were now completely drained of stamina, but Lanue managed the energy to roll herself over and bring her head close to his, and then when he looked back at her, she closed her eyes and gave him one last deep kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One which seemed much calmer compared to the ones they had given each other over the past half-an-hour or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity, she broke away and looked deeply at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you” she cooed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too” he responded in kind in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the tiredness seemed to finally take over, as Lanue rested her head against his chest, and the two lovers fell into a post-intercorse slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a good hour ever since the rough intercourse had ended, the atmosphere in the bedroom was still that of a scent of sex, the sun had gotten lower in the sky and was still shineing throught the open bedroom window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune and her boyfriend were still sleeping on the bed, their naked bodies still fully on show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Laune started to stir up from her slumber, she sat up on the bed and gave her arms a good stretch above her head, she opened her jade eyes again and surveyed her surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes then came onto him, his built body just calmly sleeping to her left, his chest rising and falling slowly, his head tilted off to the left, and his genitalia was all relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune smiled at the sight, she wished she could keep sleeping with him, but they both still had the rest of the evening to attend to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used her hands to turn her body till she had her leg hanging off the side, but then a raw feeling in her breast made her bring her hands up and rub the tender mounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nipples especially were rather sore, but all of this was a good reminder of the passion she had experienced before she fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh, my boobs really did go through a lot!” she breathed to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t just that, she still felt hot and sticky down below, and she still had the feeling of his semen on her insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, he really did pump a good amount of his seed inside me, I’m gonna have to give myself a good clean down there” she continued on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, with a smile, she put pressure on her feet, jumped up off the bed with a smile and a spring in her step…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...and immediately proceeded to fall flat on her face, her clumsy mind completely forgetting she was an amputee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grunted as she pulled her face out of the carpet, her whole tender front being squished against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I forgot I don’t have most of my right leg, Laune you idiot” she cursed to herself in her head, as she looked over to the chest-of-drawers and saw her prosthetic at its base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud thump of her fall had also caused him to stir, as Laune pulled herself back up onto her sole foot, he raised his head and opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught the sight of her hopping across the room towards her artificial leg, and the sight was rather mesmerising, at first he only got a side-boob angle on her chest, but he could still witness her breasts bouncing up and down, but he could definitely see her full buttocks jiggling and bouncing as her rear muscles acted to help get her across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could’ve gotten an erection just from that sight, if he wasn’t already sexually drained from the past hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune, finally reached her prosthetic, awkwardly bending over with a hand on the chest-of-drawers to make sure she didn’t fall over, she picked up the leg and tried to stand it up below her, again hopping on her left foot while she did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she had turned towards the bed, and he got a good look at her breasts bouncing up and down erotically, her pussy was also still dripping down her thighs, with it being a mixture of her juices and the cum he had filled her up with earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon, Laune finally got her right stump into the thigh socket of the prosthetic, while bent over she made sure that it was properly secured in place so it wouldn't fall off her residual limb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once satisfied, she looked back up, and then realised he was up and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I didn’t realise you were awake” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I got to see your heavenly body hopping across the bedroom” he admitted, as he began to pull himself off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you huh? Well I hoped you liked the sight of me, hehe” she bubbled as he stood back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him walk over to her, his naked penis flailing around as he walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could’ve gotten heated just from that sight but, like him, she was already sexually exhausted from the past hour of fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came up to her and put his hands on her sides, his thumbs and palms rubbing against the sides of her breasts, Laune however let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, my boobs and my lady bits are already sore from the good time we had” she admitted, with him giving a disappointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a shame, can I at least give you this?” he asked for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?” she replied with a cocked eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in and pushed his lips against hers, out of all the parts of her body, it seemed her lips was the only part which was not sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Laune responded positively, a moan coming out of her mouth as she pried his lips open with her tongue and escalated it to a french kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile their hands rubbed along the other’s body, Laune feeling his strong sides and chest while he felt her soft, broad hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just so tempted to grab her boobs and fondle them, or move a hand down to her womanhood and start fingering her, likewise she was tempted to grab his flaccid cock and start wanking him off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But really, they were both tired of sex for the day, and just wanted to have some more peaceful love between themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, they broke away from the kiss and looked deeply into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made quite a mess of me, so I was thinking of grabbing a shower” she told her intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can say the same, I’m pretty sweaty from all that hard action, you don't mind me joining you?” he admitted and then asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune smiled, “Of course not! I was hoping you would join me anyway” she accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and turned her towards the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, lead the way beautiful” he spoke behind her, with her smiling over her shoulder and turning back to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just as she took her first step, without warning, he then raised a hand behind her, and brought it down on her naked left buttock, giving it an audible smack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laune flinched from this with a gasp, jumping a step forward as she put a hand on the buttock he just spanked, she turned her head back to him with a blush on her cheeks and her lips twisted into a dirty smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheeky!” she quipped, he just had a rubbish-eating grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just couldn't resist” he snickered, with Laune breaking into a laugh as they both left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>